


Fearing Fire

by captaincaitay



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincaitay/pseuds/captaincaitay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Inhumans popping up all over the world, Coulson and the team are trying to find them before a government team gets to them first. When an elemental manipulator mistakenly makes her presence known, the team takes her in to help her understand her powers, and transition easier into her new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been writing on Tumblr so I figured why not share it with you guys. I'm about to go live on Periscope (@caitaycaaat) to do a question and answer, and catch you all up on things. Come watch :)

Contol. That’s the only thing you ever had going for yourself in your life. In high school you were the lead of almost every school play, and you were top of your class. Because you controlled what you did.

So when graduation came, you were free to do what you wanted - and that was to land a lead on a popular traveling show, and your parents supported you 100% of the way. They helped you make the long drive to New York, helped you set up your first apartment, and left you to be an adult.

That was three years ago, and a lot had changed. And you had no control over it. That shook you to your core.

You noticed it when your cup of coffee froze in your hands, and you dropped the mug into the sink, staring at your hands in awe. You shook your head of the thought, and quickly grabbed your purse and headed to rehearsal. It was one of the last rehearsals before the show was on the road.

That was three months ago, and you were about to finish your last show in Cleveland, Ohio. You walked arm in arm with your cast mate, Jenna, down to a coffee shop just down the street from the theater you would be performing in later tonight. You paused at the newsstand outside and smiled at the man, handing him two dollars and quickly following your friend into the coffee shop.

“The usual?” she asked and you nodded, taking a seat next to the window. You read the front page and skimmed through most of the articles, really all you wanted to see was the review of last nights show.

You found it and happily began reading, there were next to none negative comments, and you read it all the way through. You slowed your reading as you processed a certain sentence, “ _the animations of Elsa’s [performed by actress (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)] snow powers were enthralling and very life-like. The actress’  portrayal of the Ice Queen made the people in the audience truly believe she was one with the ice.”_

You set the paper down and felt your hands start to warm with nervousness. You couldn’t believe what you had gotten yourself into, early into the show you had messed with the snow generators so you could do it yourself and it wouldn’t look cheap or fake. And now, you were starting to get found out.

You looked up as Jenna placed a warm cup of a Pumpkin Spice Latte in front of you, you always got it around this time of year. It really got you into the Fall feeling. You smiled graciously at her, and she made a noise as she gulped her drink, “Oh is that our review?” she asked and started reading through the review.

You shakily drank your cup, the contents warmer since you grabbed the cup, and you winced as it burned your mouth. You didn’t say much as she read through it, until her warm eyes met yours again, “They loved it, they loved us!”

You chuckled lightly, and smiled, “We are a great Anna and Elsa,” you told her and Jenna just kept going, “and for our last show.. Wow. We’ve sold out.”

You nodded, your hands cooling down, nothing was going to happen tonight, you were just going to perform and head home in the morning.

Right?

 

* * *

 

 

You pulled the cap off as you stood in your dressing room, placing it back where it belonged and looking at yourself in the mirror. Never again would you take a role that you had to use your powers. 

You tossled your hair as you walked outside into the cool October night, ready to get into your hotel room and fall asleep before the plane ride back to New York in the morning. You ran a hand through your (h/l) (h/c/l) hair when someone stepped out in front of you.

You stopped in your tracks, “Excuse me,” you said and tried to step around him, but he only moved into your path again, “(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), I’m going to need you to come with us.” he said, and out of the shadows appeared two more people.

“What is this?” you questioned him, stepping back, “We’re here to help you,” he said, and his men moved closer, and you could see the guns in their holsters. You looked at the man talking, “you’re not safe to the people around you.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” you stated, and the two men pulled their guns out. You instinctively pushed your hands towards the ground, pulling them back up, a long wall off concrete pulling from the ground to block them. The man in front of you tried to do the same, and you waved your hand, it starting to freeze with the cold air, and you pushed it towards him, a large, thick form of ice appeared in front of him. As you walked forward, he was forced back. When you came to the street you broke into a run, going towards your hotel.

You ran right into someone, and stumbled back, “I’m sorry,” you mumbled and looked up, faced with a man and younger woman, who was wearing what appeared to be a tactical suit.

“It’s no problem, we were just looking for you,” he answered and you stepped back, “You’re with them?” you asked and the girl raised a brow, “With who?”

As if on cue, two Black Suburban’s screeched around a corner and you nodded, “With them.”

The girl stepped in front of you and outstretched her arm, a force being pushed out at the front car, sending it flying into the back one. You stared at her in awe, looking back at the man, “My name is Agent Coulson, and her name is Daisy. We’re with SHIELD, I think your best bet would be to come with us.”

You looked between the man and the girl, and slowly nodded, “I think you’re right.”


End file.
